


The Awakening

by Oneddesire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman Bloodline, Asian Clan, Awakened Power, Betrayal, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erwin Deserved Better, Eventual Romance, Kidnapping, Levi is Sexual, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Manga Spoilers, Non-Sexual Bondage, Original Character Death(s), Reiner Has Feelings For Levi, Rescue Missions, Sacrifice, Secrets, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Titans, Violence, hometown, hurt Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddesire/pseuds/Oneddesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former name: Mirage</p><p>Out of white, thick smoke appeared the two familiar titan shifters. Just like that…<br/>The armored and the colossal, side by side. Levi immediately turned to Eren, who already had his hand between his teeth, waiting for the order.<br/>“It’s impossible for you to take down both!” Armin yelled from the other roof. </p><p>“We need a plan first you idiot!” Jean snapped at Eren as he landed next to the blonde.<br/>Levi was silent, thinking out different strategies in his head. He turned to Eren again, locking eyes with him.<br/>“Choose your opponent… I’ll handle the other one.” </p><p>That's what he remembers before opening his eyes to a setting sun behind an army of trees surrounding him and a blonde man next to him, tying his limbs to his mercy. </p><p>Spoilers from the manga. This fanfiction is rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited to fit the Hometown arc.

Reiner made his way through the woods, carrying Levi over his shoulder. The evening sun colored the sky red above the trees, the cold breeze refreshing against his skin as he flew above the green floor. He had made it to the woods of Bavaria, over 20 miles south from the outer wall where he’d then switched to 3DM gear.  
  
Reiner had planned everything beforehand. He knew his titan wouldn’t be able to run all the way home and therefor hid the gear in the forest along with a bag of ropes, food & water supplies. He had disposed of Levi’s gear earlier except for the gas tubes just in case his would run out.  
  
Luckily, unconscious Levi wasn’t heavy which made it easier for Reiner to carry him without problem while swinging through the forest. He had to be careful since he had not yet tied the man which meant that if he were to wake up, there would be a possibility that he could fight Reiner. But Levi was pretty wounded and in need of aid as soon as possible.  
  
Therefore, Reiner sped up. He could not afford to let the man die.  
  
The plan was to make it to Bavaria before dark and that he had succeeded with. The next step was to get to the clearing. Every now and then he would look back to make sure no one was following him, listening closely after the enemy.  
No, he was safe… the ones who had earlier chased him in his titan form had probably given up a long time ago.  
  
Reiner suddenly recognized the area. He shot the grapples of the 3dm gear to get him onto a branch of the tree he had marked and looked down at the narrow meadow beneath. When he was certain no human or titan was around, he jumped down to the ground.  
  
After another look around to be absolute certain they were alone, he lay Levi’s limp body down on the grass beside the tree before taking the backpack off. He put it next to Levi and crouched down on the ground and opened it, emptying it quickly.

He picked up the rope and leaned over Levi’s unconscious form. He tied the man’s booted ankles as tightly as possible before tying his legs above his kneecaps in the same fashion. As he grabbed Levi’s right wrist to turn him on his stomach, Levi’s left hand grabbed his and with impossible strength twisted it, breaking the bones with an awful loud snap.  
  
Levi had awaken.  
  
Reiner jolted back in pain but instead of letting go, he grabbed Levi’s left wrist with his other hand. His broken wrist was already healing but he needed more time before being able to use it properly so he did the first thing that came to mind; He pulled Levi’s arm hard enough to dislocate his left shoulder. Levi grunted in pain while pulling his right wrist out of Reiner’s grasp to punch the man in the face, sending him backwards against the tree.  
  
Reiner’s wrist had now completely healed, and as he stood up and rubbed his bruising face he watched Levi attempt to untie the ropes around his thighs. Reiner approached again, a loud, annoyed sigh escaping his throat as he came to push Levi back down.  
“There’s no point.” He mumbled as he forcibly turned the corporal on his stomach before climbing on top of the smaller form and bringing his arms behind him.  
  
  “Get the hell off of m-“ Levi’s face was pushed down into the grass as Reiner began tying his wrists together.  
  
Levi kept fighting against the man on top of him but as the rope tightened around his wrists painfully and he pulled, his shoulder ached with such affliction that it was impossible to deny.  
  
After making sure the rope was tight enough, Reiner climbed off of the corporal to sit in the grass beside his captive, catching his breath.  
Levi rolled onto his good side to look the traitor in the eyes, his own in a furious gaze.  
  
  “Who are you? What is the meaning of this?”  
  
Reiner scoffed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
  “Who am I? I am quite disappointed captain; it was as if you wouldn’t recognize a fellow comrade.”  
  
Levi fixed his eyes on the bigger man before snorting.  
  
  “Untie me you brute.” He retorted, pulling on the rope around his wrists again. If it hurt or not was unrecognizable to Reiner; Levi remained unaltered.  
  
Suddenly the captive’s eyes widened in realization.  
  “You...” He said, looking up at Reiner with a disgusted and hateful demeanor.  
  
Levi remembered the battle in Shiganshina, how they had been fighting against a herd of abnormals before the colossal- and the armored titan showed up.  
  
_Out of white, thick smoke appeared the two familiar titan shifters. Just like that…_  
_The armored and the colossal, side by side. Levi immediately turned to Eren, who already had his hand between his teeth, waiting for the order._  
  
_“It’s impossible for you to take down both!” Armin yelled from the other roof._  
  
_“We need a plan first you idiot!” Jean snapped at Eren as he landed next to the blonde._  
  
_Levi was silent, thinking out different strategies in his head. He turned to Eren again, locking eyes with him._  
  
_“Choose your opponent… I’ll handle the other one.”_  
  
_No one argued._  
  
_Eren bit down and another cloud of white rose towards the blue sky. Levi fired the grapple hooks and locked onto the bricks of a taller building. He needed to get higher._ _He activated the gas mechanism and reeled himself up to the next roof._  
  
_The armored titan was fast, strong and impulsive. The colossal slow in his actions but more of a mystery in how to defeat it. Then of course, there were still many abnormals to fight. Levi tried to think of a way out of this mess without sacrificing more lives and grunted in annoyance at his blank mind._  
  
_Eren’s titan form passed Levi, heading straight towards the armored titan in full speed, roaring._  
_Levi looked up at the colossal and to his surprise; it was looking back down on him. The captain growled in anger he felt towards the hideous creature and sprinted across the roof, jumped to the next and then fired the grapple hooks again, this time directly into the colossal’s right forearm._  
  
_He reeled himself up, tightening his grip on the handgrips of his swords. The colossal had already noticed Levi’s presence, slowly reaching after him with his left hand, but the captain was too fast. As he came to the end of the grapple hooks, he swung his swords into the titan’s arm._  
  
_Not even leaving a scratch._  
  
_Levi roared in annoyance and shot the grapple hooks even higher up towards the head._  
_While he reeled himself up he glanced towards Eren, who had just been thrown into a building many yards away by his opponent. Levi was then to his surprise surrounded by hot, thick steam. The colossal had somehow extracted the vapor and the captain was thrown back. Luckily, the hooks remained hooked onto the titan’s flesh. Still, the steam made it impossible for him to see, let alone be able to keep himself from blowing away for much longer._  
  
_Levi coughed, hissing at the painful heat clamming onto his skin. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fire the grapple hooks into any building before getting rid of the fog around him. He reeled himself in, continuing towards the titan’s head. As he landed on the read scalp, the colossal extracted another cloud of steam, bigger and much thicker._  
  
The colossal didn’t even try to fight, all he really did was to try to keep his attacker away from his nape. _Levi had no other choice. He fired the grapples again, this time towards the clock tower. He reeled himself away before the vapor could enclose around him and after landing on the brick wall of the tower he looked down._  
  
_Soldiers were busy fighting abnormals, his comrades nowhere to be found._ _Eren’s titan form was also completely out of sight._  
  
_Levi fired his grapples yet again, this time to get further down. He needed someone to help him distract the colossal in order to get to his nape. As they hooked onto a building and he jumped off to reel himself down, a hooded figure came out of nowhere, swinging across the way that Levi had set for himself. In one motion, the captain’s strings were cut straight off by the traitor’s swords and he was sent falling without support._  
  
_Who? Why?_  
  
_There were nowhere for him to go but straight into the building he from the beginning had aimed for. With a few seconds to figure out how to suppress the impact he pointed his swords out and prepared himself._  
  
_As he collided with the brick wall, the swords took most of the strike, but he had only managed to slow the impact down. His arms took the hit and the aching pain was undeniable. Next to collide with the stone wall was his head and when it did, he fell to the ground and landed on his back. Fighting to stay conscious, he tried focusing his blurry vision on the big shadow that loomed over him. As he realized that it was the armored titan and his yellow eyes stare down on him, he lost to the darkness._

  “You!” Levi growled as he put the pieces together. He knew now who the armored titan was. To think that a cadet from his army was a traitor, a monster… it fueled the fire of hatred within him. Before anything else could be said a loud noise interrupted both of the men’s thoughts.  
  
Reiner quickly pulled Levi up against his big chest, a firm hand covered the man’s mouth, gagging him. The loud footsteps echoed in the forest like drums, fast drums,  
  
The titan was running.  
  
_Why would it be running? The sun was almost down, where did the strength come from?_  
Reiner thought, hissing at the pain in his hand where Levi was currently biting down hard, definitely drawing blood. The sound of the steps grew louder and louder… when suddenly, there was complete silence.  
  
  “Reiner?” A girl’s voice sang from the other side of the tree, making him jump in surprise before realizing who it was.  
  
  “Annie.” Reiner smiled and pulled his hand out from Levi’s mouth, pushing the man down on his stomach and stood up to greet his friend as she came out from behind the tree. -“You made it out. I’m relieved.”  
  
  “I just followed the plan.”  
  
Levi was beyond infuriated. Annie had escaped right underneath their noses? How? When? He rolled over on his back and faced the young girl who had killed his men, his squad and uncountable innocent people without remorse.  
  
And there she stood in front of him… alive and free… And she had turned into a titan, did it mean that Eren did not defeat her?  
  
  “You actually caught him? I’m impressed” She muttered, not really proving her words, while glaring down on Levi. He clenched his fists behind his back, his whole body shaking with anger.  
  
  “I’ll kill you, you fucking BIT-“ Levi’s insult got interrupted by a boot clashing into his skull, making him grunt out in pain as his head snapped to the side.  
  
  “If you think that I will go easy on you, you’re deadly wrong… I will never forget the pain you caused me, how you brutally  _maimed_  me.”  
  
Annie grabbed Levi’s hair and forcefully pulled him up to his knees. She pulled out a knife and placed it underneath the captain’s left eye, leaning her face close to his.  
  
  -“Or how you alone scarred me, blinded me and cut me over and over. How about I repay you the same treatment? Starting off with those dark, blue eyes.” She hissed in his ear.  
  
Before anything else could happen, Annie was pulled back by Reiner and Levi fell back down on the grass.  
  
  “Remember what we are here to do, Annie.” Reiner snapped at her before quickly turning back to Levi, letting go of her arm. -“He’s important. Without him we are forever damned.”  
  
Levi had no idea what the guy was talking about but he was certain that he wasn’t the person they were talking about.    
  
  “You insolent brats have already failed whatever mission you were relied to accomplish. Your blind eyes can’t seem to see the obvious mistake; I am not Eren Jaeger.”  
  
Annie snorted at him before flashing her teeth in a grin.  
  
  “Don’t worry about your boyfriend. We are not forgetting about him. The plan’s been changed is all.”  
  
  “No more talking…” Reiner approached the man on the ground and crouched next to him. He roughly pulled Levi’s white cravat off of him.  
  
  “I’ll make sure you both pay for this.” Levi glowered at the two traitors as he threatened them.  
  
Reiner forced the cravat between Levi’s teeth in a thick, tight gag; tying it behind his head.  
  
  “Let’s go, if we keep up the pace we’ll be at Bayreuth by sunrise.”  
  
Annie nodded and picked up the backpack from the ground. Reiner pulled Levi up and threw him over his shoulder again.  
  
  “We have already paid for everything we’ve done in the past and the present. All we want is to make it to a clean, free future.”


	2. Just human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this one is a little shorter. But I just wanted to update this because of all the nice support I've gotten so far!  
> Thank you!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edited to fit the Hometown arc.

They had swung through the woods the entire night. The silence clung tight between the three, only the sound of the wind passed their ears as they continued their way towards Bayreuth. Levi had stopped trying to get out of the ropes hours ago and was instead trying to sort everything out in his head instead.  
  
He was furious to no measure, but also extremely confused and bewildered.   
How had he let this happen? Where are they taking him? Reiner had said that they needed him unharmed, but why?   
  
The lack of answers to his questions made him growl into the gag in frustration. It disturbed the peace that they had shared for such a long time, to Levi’s dissatisfaction.   
  
  “We should rest. We won’t make it to Bayreuth at this speed.” Reiner called for Annie who was ahead of him.   
  
  “The plan is to get to Bayreuth by sunrise. We are not jeopardizing this because the midget happens to be a little uncomfortable. Keep going.” Annie ordered. Her voice was determined and cold.  
  
  “Annie, it’s dangerous. The titans awake with the sun, at that point we need to be alert. We need to rest.”  
  
Annie sighed loudly before jumping down to the ground. Reiner followed and landed softly next to her in the grass.   
  “Fine.” She muttered and turned to look at Levi, who was glaring back with murderous eyes.   
  
She sneered back at him before she walked over to a tree nearby where she sat down and leaned back against the trunk. Reiner carefully lifted Levi off from his shoulder and down in the grass on his back. He kneeled down close to his captive and pulled him up into a sitting position before untying the gag. The cravat was soaked with saliva and Levi’s throat dry as sand.  
  
  “Are you hurt?” Reiner asked while studying him.   
  
He was referring to the injuries Levi had all over his body. Cuts and bruises from the fighting in Shiganshina. Levi snorted in reply and turned his head away. The pain was nothing, but his shoulder that was still dislocated kept aching as he moved.  
  
Reiner kept looking him over, making Levi slightly uncomfortable.   
  
  “I’m fine.” He muttered.  
  
  “Annie, throw me the backpack.” Reiner turned to Annie.   
  
She reached for it next to her and threw it over to Reiner who caught it. He opened it and brought out a piece of bread and a bottle of water and put them on the ground before leaning over the captain.   
  
“You must eat.” Reiner pulled the bread in half and held it up for Levi.  
  
He stared into Reiner’s eyes a mere second before turning his head away from the food.   
  
  “You have no right to give me orders. I won’t eat anything given from your hand.” He snapped.  
  
Reiner sighed and placed the bread down in the grass again.   
  
  “You want to survive don’t you? You want to live?” Reiner asked, making Levi turn back to face him.  
  
  “You want me unharmed, which in other words, alive.” He fixated his eyes, frowning at the taller man. –“I’d rather die slowly and painfully then let you traitors have your way. I won’t let you succeed with whatever plan you monsters have with me.”   
  
  “We’re not monsters.” Reiner sighed. –“What we are is not our fault. We weren’t born to be this, we were forced to be.”   
  
  “You couldn’t possibly blame anyone else but yourselves for your horrid actions. Forced or not, it’s what you do that makes you who you are…  
And you are monsters... Filthy, inhumane creatures.”   
  
Reiner sighed again and picked up the piece of bread and held it up.  
  
  “Please, eat.”   
  
Levi just kept glaring. Reiner eventually gave up and walked over to Annie, who was resting her eyes. She opened them slowly as he sat down next to her.   
  
  “We have to bring him back in good shape… Otherwise…”   
  
Annie looked at Reiner for a moment, his face motionless but she could still read it… like an open book. They had known each other for so long; she knew what was awaiting him back home, what was awaiting both of them.  
  
  “I’ll handle this.” She said and got up.   
  
She walked over to Levi who had his stern eyes locked on her as she approached. She kneeled down next to him in the grass and picked up the piece of bread.   
    
  “You haven’t eaten in a day, are you sure you don’t want any?”   
  
Levi could hear the menacing tone in her voice. The sweet voice dipped in honey was speaking that of a psychopath, a mass murderer… A devil in a beautiful, blonde disguise.   
  “Fuck you.” He spat back.   
  
Then the bread was forced passed Levi’s lips, too big to swallow whole, too big to spit out, before he was pushed to the ground. Annie was on top of him soon, knees drilled in the grass on both sides of the captain’s body. She pushed the bread deeper, eyes big and dangerous like her smile.

  “I’d really like to know how you felt, _captain_ …” She pulled out her knife again and held it up to Levi’s throat. –“How did you feel when you watched all of those soldiers get killed right in front of your eyes and you could do nothing about it?”

Since Levi could not speak, he only glowered at her with hard eyes.  
  
  “How did it feel when you found your dear squad completely butchered?” She tensed her eyes as if knowing where she was going with her words, as if she knew that soon her words would hit him where it hurts.   
  
Reiner had reacted to Annie’s way of “handling it” and was now standing beside the scene, making sure things wouldn’t go any further.   
  
  “Their families must have been devastated. You couldn’t even bring home their bodies…”   
  
Annie let the knife travel down to Levi’s chest, where she dug it in between his shirt and the gear belt. -“I bet they were all very close to you huh? Especially that pretty girl... How did you feel when you found her like that? Smashed like an ant underneath a shoe.”  
  
She cut through the belt with a snap, making it fall away. Levi was beyond enraged. All he wanted was to tear that girl apart, limb by limb.   
  
  “She loved you, didn’t she?” She knew she had found the right nerve.   
  
Annie continued to cut through the gear belt on Levi’s body. Cutting through the fabric of his shirt on purpose. Reiner tried reasoning with Annie in the background, but she was to lost in herself that it was impossible.

  “Of course she did. You are humanity’s strongest.” She snickered and leaned closer to Levi.  
  
The belts had all been cut off of him, the collar of his white shirt ripped open to reveal his chest. Annie put the knife away and took the bread out of Levi’s mouth. She placed a soft hand on his cheek and caressed it.   
  
  “But it doesn’t matter how strong of human you might be. You’re always going to be just that… human.” She whispered.  
  
\--  
  
Eren rubbed his eyes, waking up slowly. As his vision cleared he could see Mikasa sitting by his side, he could hear Armin and Jean talking behind the door.  
  
  “W-what happened?” He forced out, trying to sit up.   
  
Mikasa jerked into action, helping him up and taking his hand in hers.   
    
  “Eren, are you alright?!”   
  
  “Yeah, just a little dizzy.” He smiled at her and reached up to touch the bandages around his head.   
  
Mikasa looked at him with those sad eyes he could read, and it worried him.  
  
  “What’s wrong? What happened exactly?”   
  
Mikasa sighed and looked down on her lap.   
  
  “You were knocked out by the armored titan while fighting him. He threw you by your head, ripping it off of your body. Luckily you were unharmed attached to the body and I could cut you out. But… Something else happened…”   
  
  “What?” Eren asked confused.  
   
  “Captain Levi is missing.” She exhaled.   
  
Eren’s eyes widened, and for a second he felt like was going to faint back into darkness again.  
  
  “Wh-what? Why? How?”   
  
He couldn’t believe it. How was it possible? Could the captain have died?   
  
  “What do you mean missing?” He yelled out, panicked.  
  
  “After you were knocked out, the armored titan didn’t try to take you. He passed you and ran. I tried catching up to him but he was too fast.” Mikasa tried calming her friend down. –“Others began chasing him as he ran through the gate and beyond the wall. The colossal disappeared.”   
  
  “You mean that Levi was taken?” Eren could barley breathe. Anything but dead, anything but dead – he kept praying.   
  
  “It was possible, or he was eaten by an abnormal… We are not sure.”   
  
  “He’s alive. We must save him!” Eren jumped himself out of bed but didn’t make it far before the headache pulled him to the floor. Mikasa yelled his name and helped him up.   
  
  “Listen. If the armored took him, then they are far from our reach. Erwin and the others are having a meeting as we speak. You need to rest.” She said soothingly.  
  
  
  “We must get him back! What would they want with Levi?” Eren cried while Mikasa helped him back to bed.   
  
  “We don’t know… Though sadly there’s more bad news.” She said while pulling the covers over Eren who looked up at her, worried.  
  
  “Annie has escaped.”  
  
Anger and hatred boiled up inside of Eren. He tried to hold it in, and instead tried to focus on what really mattered. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to comprehend everything.   
  
  “We must get him back.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave some kudos! It's not far until christmas... you wouldn't want the santa to come with cole right?!  
> (I'm lame I know.)


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. Here you go, hope you like it!
> 
> Edited to fit the Hometown arc.

Reiner was furious.   
  
He swung through the forest without usual grace, but kept the man over his shoulder in a steady grip. Annie was right behind him, as were the sunset.    
  
  “Seriously? Are you still mad at me?” Annie called out. Reiner only growled in response, focusing on moving forward.  
  
  “C’mon he’s humanities strongest soldier. Not a fragile doll.” She was obviously annoyed by the silent treatment she was receiving. Yet Reiner remained unaffected.  
  
Levi remained still and silent over Reiner’s shoulder, trying to regain strength by resting his mind and body. Annie’s harassment had gotten to him and it had left a tornado of anger in his head. He had accepted the bread from Reiner in the end, wanting to be left alone. He did no longer feel hungry but the need of sleep was pulling on his eyelids. He refused to let them close, fearing of losing direction and time by letting his guard down.  
  
So he kept his eyes wide open, trying to remember trees they were passing as well as rocks to be able to remember the way home ones he got the chance to escape.   
  
The forest suddenly cleared before them and as Reiner looked closer, he noticed the end of it and the small, half destroyed houses of the Bayreuth village. He fired the grapples one last time to swing out of the land of green and jumped down onto the dry, dead grassy ground that looked like it had been the main road ones.   
  
Annie jumped down next to him and the two of them looked cautiously around for anything suspicious while listening after titans. Swords raised, backs turned to each other.     
  
When only silence and stillness greeted them, they opened the door to the house closest to them and slipped inside.  
  
The house was small and very unwelcoming. Dirt and dust covered every inch of the place and furniture’s laid scattered around the big kitchen and what seemed to be a bedroom in one. A wooden bench by the window was clad in red cloth and on it laid a set of pillows and a sheet of wool. Reiner walked up to the bench and lifted Levi off of him to lie him down on it.   
  
Meanwhile, Annie walked up to the dining table in the middle of the room where plates and cutleries still lay set somehow. She grimaced when she thought about how the family who lived here probably just had a nice meal together before…   
  
before everything changed. She turned to Reiner who was pulling the sheet over Levi’s tied up body.  
  
  “You are spoiling the little…-“ Annie grimaced until Reiner turned to face her, eyes red and angry.   
  
  –“Reiner seriously, he’s not going to die from a few scratches. He deserved what he got. You know what he did to me.”   
  
  “Annie we have a mission! The orders were simple, and yet you disobey even though you are full aware of the consequences. I am not going to let you destroy what I’ve worked for, for such a long time.” Reiner snapped back at her.   
  
  “You don’t think I know this? You don’t think I have worked hard for this? Don’t you dare speak to me about such thing. I almost gave up my life for this!”  
  
  “And to make sure you don’t have to do it again, we need to follow the orders and get Levi and Eren home without casualties. Only then can we have our real lives back.”   
  
Both of them calmed down. Levi had listened to their argument and remembered that Annie had told him that they still needed Eren. It still made no sense to him why they took him instead.   
  
Annie snorted and walked towards the door.   
  
  “I’ll find us something to eat. See if there’s anything in here we can use.” She said before leaving.   
  
Reiner sighed and turned to face Levi, who was frowning back at him.   
Without a word, Reiner started looking through the cabinets and drawers of the kitchen.   
  
At the same time, Levi had almost untied himself from his bonds.

\--

Eren impatiently walked back and forth across the room. Mikasa sat on the bedside beside Armin, who was nervously looking out the window.   
  
No one had said a word, no one dared. Eren was busy being his eager, hot-steamed self while none of them wanted to disturb him. Only the sound of Eren’s boots bounced on the walls as he paced until he stopped in the middle of the room.  
  
  “I can’t wait any longer! What’s taking so damn long!?” He yelled out.   
  
  “Calm down Eren. Erwin is doing his best.” Mikasa tried to calm him, to no avail.  
   
  “Oh please, it’s been two days. We should be out there looking for him! Where even is Erwin, I haven’t seen him.”   
  
Armin stood up and walked over to Eren, put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.  
  
  “If the captain was taken then I too want to save him just as much as you Eren. You just have to trust Erwin and trust us. Mikasa is right, you need to calm down.” Eren exhaled and nodded, knowing Armin was right.   
  
  “I know Armin… I just feel that it’s my fault he was taken in the first place…”   
  
He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Mikasa who took his hand in hers and placed it on her lap.   
  
  “Don’t blame yourself Eren. No one is blaming you.” She squeezed his hand.  
  
  “But if I had taken out the armored titan like I was supposed to, he wouldn’t have been taken in the first place…”   
  
Mikasa smiled at him as Armin sat down on the other side of him.   
  
  “You can’t protect everyone Eren.”  
  
  “I can at least try.” He sighed.  
  
The door opened and second commander Hange made appearance in the doorway. Her usual quirky, frisky self was now exchanged with a fixed face and hard eyes. Her smile was turned and her stance showed emotions of seriousness and anger.  
  
  “Commander Erwin is nowhere to be found…” She said. –“All of you follow me.”   
  
The three teenagers looked at each other in shock. They all got up and followed Hange, not knowing what awaited.  
  
\--  
  
Reiner sat by the table, feet resting on top of it, leaning manly back against the backrest, eyes locked on Levi on the bench opposite to him.   
Annie had still not made it back and Levi could read the worried expression on Reiner’s face, how he was chewing his lip and kept turning his gaze towards the door.   
  
Levi were no longer tied by his wrists, but made no move to prove it. He knew he had to wait for the perfect moment to work his other limbs free and still have time enough to outrun two titan shifters and somehow make it back to the walls alive.   
  
It was a plan with no hope of success, and yet, Levi could not see any other option. He knew he could not let those two traitors bring him to wherever they were planning on taking him, because he knew they were going to use him to get to Eren, and that was reason enough to risk his life for.  
  
But there was no chance he’d win against two powerful, fast and clever shifters with no swords or 3dm gear. Stealing Reiner’s gear was also out of the question since he’d need the belts too. He’d have to kill the guy first, which he knew he couldn’t.   
  
His head span from all the thinking and he grunted out unintentionally, which made Reiner react.  
  
  “Are you alright? Do you need water?” He got out the bottle of water and walked over to Levi, kneeled down beside him and reached to untie the gag.   
  
When Levi was free to speak, he decided to get some answers.   
  
  “Where are you taking me?” He asked simply, voice hoarse from dehydration.   
  
Reiner looked at him and looked like he was arguing with himself about answering.   
  
  “You will see.” He simply replied and held up the bottle. –“Please, drink.”  
  
  “You won against Eren back in Shiganshina. You could have simply abducted him like your psychopathic girlfriend tried and failed to do. Instead you take me… why?”  
  
Reiner sighed.   
  
  “We need the both of you and we know that Eren will follow us to try and rescue you. You are as important as him and because of his titan powers, we know that you are a much easier target than him.”   
  
Levi glared at Reiner for a few seconds; angry for being called an easier target but also confused to why he was important. What did he have to offer?  
  
  “What makes you think Eren will take the bait?” Levi asked.   
   
  “It is clear how he feels about you. Also, his hero complex is far too big for him to just let us get away with this. He’s hot headed and stupid. He will come for you.”   
  
  “And what happens when he does?”   
  
  “Ymir will rise again. Enough… drink.” Reiner held the bottle closer to Levi’s lips, but the man kept his eyes on the titan shifter, taking in the words.  
  
He opened his mouth and Reiner leaned forward to pour it down for him, but as he was just about to, Levi soon had his hands wrapped around Reiner’s throat in a chokehold. Quickly there were stars blurring his vision and as he tried to wrestle Levi’s hands off of him, there wasn’t time enough. He tried calling out but his chords were cut.   
  
He fell to the floor and as he came back, his titan powers healing him, he heard the sound of his own swords being pulled out of their holsters and pain exploded in his chest.   
Levi had grabbed Reiner’s swords and had struck them through him to buy himself more time.   
  
He unlocked the blades from the operating device and left them inside of Reiner’s chest, locked on two new blades from the emission system and cut each device off of the attached wire with the opposite sword. He cut through the rope around his legs and booted ankles, stood up and looked down on Reiner who was busy trying to pull the blades out of him, face crunched in pain and desperation keeping himself from turning. He looked up to meet Levi’s hateful demeanor.   
  
  “Fuck you, you monster.” Levi snorted and struck a blade through Reiner again, earning a cry from the bigger man.   
  
Levi turned for the door and knew he needed to hurry. His decision to not kill Reiner was based upon the knowledge of not knowing how, and instead decided to make a run for it. He ran out of the house and carefully looked around for Annie as he turned to make his way for the forest.   
  
He ran as silently and fast as his limbs could after being restricted for so long.   
He didn’t make it far until a roar descended from somewhere behind him and he knew Reiner was no longer human. Levi sped up, deciding to use the trees to hide himself.   
  
Another roar emerged from the forest, but not behind him – but in front of him.   
He stopped in his tracks and turned his head around for what he expected to be the female titan. He turned right to find a titan from across the clearing, staring at him with big eyes.   
  
It wasn’t the female titan, nor the armored… but one with the purpose to devour him.


	4. A new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Here is the new chapter!
> 
> Edited to fit the Hometown arc.

A 40 meter abnormal titan stood across the clearing, wild eyes locked on Levi who stood frozen in place, calculating his chances of surviving and pulled his lower lip in between his teeth as he realized how low they were. Without the gear and his strength, fighting this titan would highly result in death.

The abnormal hadn’t moved yet, which was a strange behavior for any titan. Hange had explained it all for him; how a titan acts on instinct of chasing the pray, for fun. But this one just stood there between the trees – glaring at him.

That was until the sound of another set of feet rumbled through the forest made it move. It sprinted forward, heading straight for Levi to be first on its prey. Levi could run, but what was the point? Instead he decided to stand his proud ground until the very end.   
  
The abnormal was just about to grab him, but was tackled hard by its opponent that came out of nowhere and sent it flying, knocking down trees. Levi recognized the other titan as Reiner who stood huffing smoke, his glowing white eyes locked on the other titan, muscles tensed, ready to sprint.   
  
So Levi turned to run but was picked up the second he leaped. Reiner’s interest was now completely on him and not the weaker titan competition. The armored held Levi around his small body, trapping his limbs as he was lifted up above the ground. Levi thrashed and struggled in the grip but found it obviously impossible to win a fight of the sort.

But the other titan hadn’t given up.

It ran towards the two to fight for what was its. The armored raised his arm to keep Levi away from harm, but the abnormal jumped to tackle Reiner to the ground.

As the abnormal clawed viciously across Reiner’s chest, Levi worked on the hand surrounding him. He needed to be quick, he needed to get away now.

Eventually he could move his right arm, making it easy to use the blade in his hand. With the strength he had left, he swung the blade against the flesh of Reiner’s fingers and cut right through, making the armored roar.

It wasn’t going to take long for the fingers to grow out, so Levi jumped down to the ground quickly and ran away.

He knew where he wanted to go but had no idea how to get there. Which way to the walls? He had been robbed of his senses of directions. It was a lost cause and he knew it.   
  
No matter how close it was, he’d never be able to survive without food or water. They had traveled by titan, making it impossible to even guess how far it must be.

But as Eren clouded his mind and what the outcome of him giving up would mean, he sped up.

The two giants fighting disappeared behind him, the roaring fading out slowly.   
After an hour of constant running, Levi’s legs could barely carry him any further. He sat down behind a big rock and leaned against it. He was dehydrated, weak and not armed enough.

  “Is this it?” He asked himself as he closed his eyes and listened to the quietness of the woods, the chirping of the birds and blowing of the wind. It calmed him.  
  
  “Fine, then.” He muttered. Accepting his fate.

Death felt closer then it had ever before. But he was proud of himself for not dying in the hands of a titan, not in the hands of a human but by his own hands and own ways. This is what he’d wanted all along. To be alone and not worry about it coming.

Death…  
  
Eren appeared before him and it hurt him.  
  
  “Levi…” His familiar voice was warmed him from inside.  
  
  “I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep my promise.” Levi said, watching as Eren sat down next to him.  
  
When the boy leaned in to place the palm of his hand against Levi’s cold cheek, he felt it like it was real.  
  
  “Aniki!”  
  
He turned to find Isabel and Farlan, alive and well, approaching him. At that point he knew he was going… that it was time. And he welcomed it.  
He had missed them. Their faces started to get blurry and Levi wanted to keep his eyes open for them to reach him, he had things he wanted to say to them… But darkness swallowed him up and he welcomed it gladly to Eren’s touch and his friends’ laughter.

-

After fighting the abnormal, ripping its head off and realizing the worst, Reiner went searching for Annie who certainly would kill him for letting Levi escape.  
  
Annie was a much more skilled tracker than him and she was also stronger in her titan form. If he found her, together he hoped for better luck but the storm that came crashing down was proof of the opposite. He eventually found her and the two began searching for the man.  
  
It had gotten dark, the stomping of Annie’s titan feet echoed through the forest as she ran, doing everything in her power to try and find the captain. They both were losing hope. Levi could be anywhere, hiding under a rock, swallowed by a titan or even taken by the storm.  
  
The rain fell hard and in big amount, the wind eager. “There’s no chance that Levi survived this” Reiner thought as he kept his gaze on the green floor. He was tired after the fight and as he realized it more and more with every step his titan form took, he was counting the ways of punishment that awaited back home. He thought of Bertholt and the other kids whose faith was on the line, and now destroyed because of his mistake. Reiner wanted to just disappear…  
  
But then Annie screamed.

It wasn’t a call for help or a cry in pain, but a sentence in one loud roar.   
  
She had found Levi.  
  
Reiner ran as fast as his enormous legs could carry him in the direction of Annie’s call. The rain blurred his vision and the darkness of the night made it difficult for him to keep the strength up. But he made it, and as he found Annie’s human form kneeled down on the ground with an unconscious Levi in her lap, he let out a snort of relief and bent forward to shelter the two humans from the rain.   
  
“He’s freezing cold but alive. We need to get him home fast, no more mistakes.” Annie muttered and pushed the soaked bangs away from Levi’s pale face.  
  
Reiner slowly let his big hand to the ground and opened his palm. He had made up his mind about it – he was going to finish this now.   
  
Annie understood what the titan meant and after looking at Reiner with doubtful eyes, she lifted Levi up in her arms and stepped onto the armored’s hand. She put the captain down and sat down to hold him close to her again.   
  
Reiner closed his free hand over them as protection and shelter. This was going to be a long night…  
  
…and probably his last.

   
\--

Eren sat on a horse by the gate of Shiganshina, waiting. Behind him were the others. Mikasa, Armin, Hange, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Bertholt. He turned to look at Bertholt and gave him a sad look. He had seen his best friend get eaten by an abnormal trying to save him and still he’d decided to join them on their journey.  
  
  “I want to do this for Reiner.” He had said. Eren had accepted his wish to accompany them, but he was worried – for all of them. Riding outside where they were no longer in control to try and find Levi without anyone dying. It was a mission he knew would fail. But he had to do this for Levi. If he were somewhere out there, he needed to save him.  
  
  “Everyone ready?” He asked and turned to face the rest. No one answered, but by their faces it was clear… They were all doing it for Levi.  
   
  “Let’s bring our captain home.” 

\--

  
Reiner wanted to die. He wanted to be cut at the back of his neck and turned to smoke. At least he’d be pain free, and he’d be  _free_. He fell to the ground at the destination he had set, though he kept holding the cargo in the safe ball of his hands until he was down.   
  
As he opened his palms, he found Annie looking up at him in concern and she cried out his name. It was hard to see, even though the morning sun had settled above the treetops in the south. It was probably exhaustion telling him to just give in.   
  
Annie had tied Levi up by his wrists and ankles. The man was still unconscious but had regained some color to his cheeks. Reiner was relieved. He’d made it. He’d finished his mission.  
  
The pain and tiredness mixed with relief finally pulled him out of his titan self and in a matter of minutes, he was no longer a 15 meter tall beast, but a barley two meter tall human. Annie ran up to him in a second and put his head in her lap. She gave him water and a mindful embrace as she spoke with kind words to him. Reiner wanted to cry, because he felt it all closing in on him. Death.   
  
It was right there, reachable.   
  
“If you die this would have all been for nothing!” Annie cried out, before it all turned black – but Reiner gladly accepted it as he had longed for it since his first moment he had been welcomed out into the light.   
  
“Don’t you dare Reiner!”   
  
\--  
  
Levi fluttered his eyes open and immediately gasped as he found himself in a strange room, on soft material. He did not have to move to find his hands tied as well as his ankles.  He turned his head to find bars between him and probably freedom. A cell.  
  
  “You are finally awake.” A voice invaded Levi’s mind and as he turned he found a stranger at the foot of the bed he was lying on.   
  
A man with shaggy blonde hair, glasses and a beared. He was smiling, holding a notepad and a pen, writing away while his eyes remained on Levi’s.    
  
  “I have been dying to meet you, you see. At the very least get the glimpse of humanity’s strongest soldier.” The man kept talking, his voice warm and welcoming. Levi didn’t buy it.   
  
The man reminded him of someone, someone he knew.   
  
  “Who the hell are you?” Levi muttered, glaring back at the man in front of him.  
   
  “The rumors about your manners seem to be true as well. I am highly fascinated by you.” The man brushed Levi’s question away and instead sat down on the bedside.

  “Where am I?”   
  
  “Do not worry. Your questions will be answered shortly.” The man replied and leaned forward, grabbing a hold of Levi’s jaw and tilted it left to right slowly, his eyes wide in awe.   
  
  “Extraordinary. Absolutely extraordinary.” He gasped, staring at the man on the bed for a moment before letting go and getting up in a quick motion.  
  
  “You must be hungry from the long journey.” He pulled out a syringe with brown liquid. –“I’ll send someone down for you to escort you upstairs as soon as the drugs kicks in.”  
  
The man leaned down again and pushed the needle into Levi’s arm, pushing the liquid into his body. Levi tried to get away but his restriction forbid him to.  
  
The man walked out of the cell, leaving him alone. It gave him a moment to think. He was still alive, he understood. Reiner and Annie must’ve found him and somehow taken him to where he was now.  
  
He suddenly felt his body tingle. Knowing it was whatever drug the stranger had forced into his system, he tried fighting it. His body began to betray him and he realized that he’d been given muscle relaxation. They needed him weak.  
  
Soon there appeared two men by the cell door, both wearing black uniforms. They untied Levi’s ankles before they pulled him along out the cell and up the set of stony steps. He had trouble keeping his feet under him as he walked, mind starting to get fuzzy.  
  
After passing many doors and many hallways of what seemed to be an old mansion, he was forced into a room entirely made of stone and in the middle stood a long table where he found two men sitting.   
  
As Levi looked closer, he noticed the man in glasses from earlier with another man he recognized, and his entire body tensed.   
  
**Lobov?**  
  
The man that gave him the mission many years ago to kill Erwin. The man that practically owned the underground within the walls. The cruel aristocrat with bad and egoistic intentions.   
  
Why?  
  
  “Welcome Levi. Please, have a seat.” The man in glasses sang as Levi was pulled to where the men were sitting. The man in glasses sat on the short side of the table, Lobov to his right. Levi was shoved down in a chair to his left.  
  
  “Forgive us for the awful transportation of you. You must feel pretty shaken after the journey.” The stranger kept talking like everything was normal, and it sickened Levi to the core.   
  
Levi’s eyes were locked on the only man he had met in the room. The two stared at each other for a long time before Levi spat.  
  
  “What the hell is going on?”   
  
  “It is very simple.” Lobov spoke, his gravelly voice like sandpaper to Levi’s ears. –“We’ve been keeping an eye on you...

… **It is finally time**.” 


	5. All hope lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editer to fit the Hometown arc.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Reiner woke up to meet Annie’s sea blue eyes. He groaned as he shifted, the pain shot through him like a fire.   
  
  “Don’t move just yet, you are still badly injured.” Annie said and stroke her hand over Reiner’s warm forehead.   
  
  “Where’s… Where’s Levi?” Reiner forced out and looked around him, realizing he was in the infirmary at home.  
  
He had made it home.   
  
  “He’s taken care of. Don’t worry. You did it.” Annie’s face wasn’t one of happiness or pride, not even relief. Hers were hard as stone.   
  
  “But…” She continued and Reiner held his breath. –“There’s something I have to tell you…”  
  
\--  
  
  “You must be hungry, Annie told me you haven’t eaten in days.” The blonde man said and slightly pushed a plate of beef and potatoes in front of Levi.  
   
Levi could not feel hunger, only the numbness of the drugs.   
  
  “Skip the small talk and get to your fucking point. What do you mean it’s finally time?”   
  
The man grinned at each other and Lobov leaned back in his chair, keeping intrigued attention on the shorter man in front of him.  
   
  “Why you are brought here. You must be curious…” The blonde man said and gestured with his hands around the room. –“Where you are and why you are here, that is you’re what you want to know right?”   
  
“I’ll tell you everything. But first let me introduce myself. My name is Zeke. Zeke Yeager.” The man said.  
  
Levi’s eyes widened, realizing why the man had been so recognizable to him. He looked like an older Eren… not entirely, but parts of him. They shared the same last name but it couldn’t be? Zeke smiled faintly as he met eyes with Levi.  
  
  “I know what you are thinking. I do have to say that we share our father’s nose, but other than that… there aren’t much we have in common Eren and I… Well, except blood of course.”  
  
  “You are Eren’s brother?” Levi asked.  
  
  “Half-brother to be exact. Thankfully.” Zeke smiled and pushed his glasses further up his nose. -“You are right now within the walls of Hometown, south from whatever you call it where you are from.”  
  
  “You want to know why you were brought here. Well, it is a long story so I will try and summarize it for you.” He leaned closer to Levi and looked at him with interest.  
  
  “There are so much more then what you think are outside of your three walls. There are societies, people living just like you. The difference is where we come from. My father came from a place called Eldia, beyond the great ocean. He fought against the Marleyans by using the titan serum to take back their land. They lost however and most of the Eldians were killed or turned into human eating titans.”  
  
  “Some titans as you well know, are different. Our Goddess Ymir was the first titan and she used her power to cultivate barren lands, build roads across the lands and raise bridges through the mountain of the world, overall bringing great changes to her civilization. She created nine successors by splitting her soul as she died. Today, you might know some of them by name.”  
  
  “You mean?...” Levi could barley comprehend what he was hearing.  
  
  “Oh yes… and it gets better. Eren has the power Ymir ones beheld. The progenitor titan is the most powerful of all, if used by the right host. Of course, Eren is not worthy.”

  “Is that why you are trying to capture him?”  
  
  “Well, we need him like the other successors in order to awake Ymir.” Zeke smiled and got up from his chair. –“And we are now sure we can do it. With your help.”  
  
  “Why do you need me?”  
  
  “You are an Ackerman from the Asian clan. Not only are you immune to the progenitor titan’s powers but your awakened power is what we need.” Zeke walked around behind Levi and looked him over. –“We need your blood in order to awake the Goddess and make the next successors stronger. Unbeatable… immortal.”  
  
Levi saw his chance. He turned in his seat, grabbed a knife from the table and span around to try and stab Zeke. But his movement was weak, his muscles not listening to his command. He fell to the floor and hit it hard.  
  
  “Isn’t he amazing…?” Zeke asked Lobov and kneeled down beside Levi. –“You truly are strong.” He grabbed Levi by his hair and held up his free hand where he had succeeded in cutting, leaving a line of red across his palm. He was a titan too?  
  
  “But you are not in human territory anymore.” He snickered and Levi watched how the cut healed completely. –“Here you are just another human…”  
  
  “And when Eren arrive to try and save you.” Zeke leaned closer, grabbing Levi by the jaw. –“The awakening of Ymir will begin.” He grinned.

  “We have kept an eye on you for a very long time. Lobov-sama wanted to be a part of it and I agreed. He was the one that came up with the idea to test your skills against the Titans.” Zeke continued.  
  
  “When I offered you a chance to go to the surface, it was with the intentions to keep an eye on you.” Lobov said from across the table.   
  
Levi growled, struggling to get out of Zeke’s grip. Had he been an experiment from the start?  
  
  “You’ve been a pawn from the start _captain_ Levi…” Zeke laughed.  
  
  “You have killed thousands of people. So many innocent lives have been taken for the purpose of what? To sacrifice to a God who turned you into fucking beasts?” Levi spat.  
  
His words clearly angered Zeke. The man released the grip on Levi’s jaw, only to backhand him back to the floor.  
  
  “Shut your mouth. You call us beasts? We are soldiers in the name of Ymir. We are going to take back what was stolen from us. Eldia will be ours ones again.”  
  
  “You said you’ve been keeping an eye on me. Why?” Levi asked from the floor.  
  
  “Because the progenitor titan was from our sight. My father had hidden it from us but we knew that it would appear ones we attacked. And it did… in the form of my half brother…” Zeke pulled Levi up by the front of his shirt. –“He is not worthy of the power. He can never use it to its full extent.”  
  
  “Only when all the successors are collected is it possible to awake Ymir, and only with your blood can it be done. There’s not many of you left out there Levi. Of course there’s the girl…”  
  
Levi knew he was talking about Mikasa, and it angered him.  
  
  “But she’s not as strong as you, she’s only half blood. Her father is not from the Ackerman bloodline.”  
  
Suddenly another voice echoed through the big hall.   
“Don’t harm him!”   
  
Levi recognized the voice and he immediately turned to face… his commander.  
  
**Erwin Smith.**

  “Erwin!” Levi gasped out as his eyes met two big blue. Erwin had entered through the main entrance with two guards at his sides. He started walking towards the men around the table, his eyes only on Levi.   
  
  “Let him go.” Erwin told Zeke who grinned and got up, letting Levi go.  
  
  “Erwin…” Levi could only form one word as the man walked up to him, kneeled by him and put his hands on his shoulders.   
  
Seeing the man was calming, like it was all going to be fine. Erwin had always radiated that feeling of safeness.  
  
  “Are you alright Levi? Have they hurt you?” Erwin looked deeply into his eyes, face in his usual expressionless mien.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Levi felt utterly tired, hungry and weak. All he wanted was to go home. Seeing Erwin in front of him felt like he’d gotten halfway there already but he still didn’t understand what Erwin was doing there. Was it a dream?  
  
Erwin didn’t answer; instead he pulled Levi into an embrace. Levi was surprised but as he felt the warmth and security surrounding him, he melted into it.  
With his head resting on Erwin’s chest he blocked out everything around him and just let Erwin handle it. It would work out just fine.   
  
  “Didn’t I tell you to be careful with him? We’ve come this far and this is how you treat him? What if he dies, then this would have all been for nothing!” Erwin snapped, his voice rumbling against Levi’s ear like thunder.  
  
The words did not match the man at all. Levi looks up confused to find Erwin’s face twisted in anger.   
  
  “What are you saying?” Levi forced out –“What do you mean?” Levi had figured it out already but he could never believe it to be true. Erwin could not be a part of this too.  
  
  “Levi…” Erwin sighed and looked down on the man, pushing a strand of hair away from Levi’s face carefully.   
  
  “You’re with them? B-But…” Levi had trouble getting the words out. Shocked to the point of heartbreak. –“No, No it can’t be!”  
   
  “This is all for the better of us all. You will see eventually.” Erwin’s grip tightened around the younger man who was trying to get away from the embrace of the traitor.  
  
  “No! No I fucking trusted you!” Levi wanted to cry, he really did. But he would never give the man the satisfaction to let his feelings out this way. –“I gave my life to you!”   
  
“Of course you did Levi. Your bloodline is famous for it and Erwin was the perfect man for the job. We knew you’d trust him eventually.” Zeke said as he sat down by the table again. –“The whole assassination plan was a ploy to get you to focus on him.” His voice was taunting and Levi felt his heart break to pieces.

His whole life had been a lie, the only relationship he had put everything into.  
  
  “How could you?…” Levi looked upon the man he had ones trusted with his life. The man he’d stood up for and stood by. He had doubted the man’s actions in the field many times but had never argued but had never doubted Erwin. Not until now.   
  
  “Don’t think that you have never meant anything to me Levi. You were my right hand man, the only person I cared about. You still are.” Erwin’s words went straight through Levi. They meant nothing anymore.   
  
  “You proved yourself to me again and again and I knew you’d be our savior; our way to conquer what is rightfully ours.” Levi looked up at the man with haunting eyes, filled with sorrow and pain.   
  
Erwin turned to Zeke.   
  
  “Eren Yeager is on his way along with some friends of his. Bertholt is leading them here.”  
  
Levi couldn’t breathe. He wanted to reach up to punch Erwin in the face, make him stop in any way he could, but he couldn’t move.  
   
  “Erwin, please stop…” He fought with his own voice, the words coming out weak and raspy.   
  
  “Very good.” Zeke smiled. -“We should prepare for their arrival.”    
  
  “Stop, I beg you…”  
   
  “Now I think you should get Levi something to eat and then put him in his cell. He needs rest. Also, I suggest shackling his hands and legs. Rope won’t hold him. He could easily kill someone like this.” Erwin said and finally looked down on Levi, whose eyes had now turned from sad and shocked to distant and hopeless.  
  
  “Erwin, I will never forgive you.” Levi whispered before being pulled up by two guards, away from Erwin.  
  
  “Do as Commander Smith says. He knows more about him than anyone.” Zeke said. –“Feed him and give him another dose of MRG to keep him from struggling or trying to kill himself.”  
  
Levi was forced out of the room, and before the doors closed between them, Levi screamed bloody murder, all hope lost, all lost.


	6. Author's note

I have rewritten this story. If you've read the chapters before I rewrote it, I suggest that you go back and read it again to understand the future of this fic.   
Let me know what you think! Enjoy! 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! This is my first SNK fanfiction.  
> If you have any questions feel free to ask. You can follow me on tumblr - philipsheabae.tumblr.com


End file.
